Four Step Rapid Reading
Description This is a speed reading / info gap activity designed to turn solitary rapid reading exercises into a well-rounded activity that engages all four communication skills. Originally designed for rapid reading textbooks with comprehension questions, this activity can be modified for any pair of short texts. Students each read a different article, then explain the article to their partner who takes notes and then writes a summary of the article they did not read. Materials * Two short speed reading articles (around 250 words a piece) * A large timer which is visible to the students * Four Step Rapid Reading Worksheet: * Optional: WPM Record Sheet Procedure # Have the students make pairs and decide which student will read which article. # minutes Rapid reading ## Students read their article then write down the time it took them to read (in seconds) ## Students then answer their comprehension questions (if applicable) and calculate their score ## To calculate their Words Per Minute accounting for accuracy, have students multiply: Number of words in the article x (the amount of seconds it took them to read / 60) x (their score on comprehension questions / 10 or total score) ## Keeping track of their WPM on the Record Sheet will show them their concrete improvement throughout the year. # minutes Mind Mapping - Students use the first box in the "RETELLING" section of the worksheet to choose keywords from their article and map out how to explain the story # minutes Practice Time - Students stand and attempt to speak their summary aloud using only their notes. They should add more notes if they need them at this time. # minutes Retelling - Student A gives an oral summary using only their notes. Student B listens and, using the second box in the "RETELLING" section of the worksheet, takes notes about Student A's article. # minutes Repeat to Understand - Student B repeats what they understood from Student A's summary and asks for clarification where necessary. # minutes Repeat steps 5 and 6 for Student B's article. # minutes Summary Writing - Students write the summary for their partner's article, NOT the article they read. # minutes Peer Editing and Feedback - Students swap papers and peer edit each other's summaries, pointing out where information was missed or complimenting good understanding. # minutes Rapid Reading ## Have the students complete Rapid Reading on their partner's article. ## Now that they have already discussed the second article, they should notice an increase in their WPM. ## When keeping track of their WPM on the Record Sheet, encourage the students to use a different color for this second round of Rapid Reading since their scores will naturally be higher. # minutes Native Example - JET teacher should use the remaining time to provide good examples of oral summaries for each article. Variations * For an extra challenge: Upper intermediate to advanced students will be able to finish rapid reading sections in under 3 minutes. * For an easier time: Use shorter texts and provide students with a scaffolding for their oral and/or written summaries. (i.e. "This story is about ____. The first main idea is ______. The second main idea is ______. In conclusion, I learned ______." etc.) Sources This is my JTE's activity -- uploaded with permission. Category:Reading Category:Listening Category:Writing Category:Speaking Category:Intermediate Category:Advanced Category:Lessons Category:Any Textbook Category:Textbook-Based